Lonely
by Patricia Sage
Summary: They had something in common: loneliness.  A pairing of my two favorite characters in ID: Magnus and Jem.  It's JEMNUS! I suck at summeries.  Give 'er a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ooooh this feels so _wrong_ to write Magnus with anyone but Alec! Oh well. Let's see how this goes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infernal Devices; If I did, Tessa and Camille wouldn't exist and the whole series would centre on Magnus (dear, darling Magnus) and Jem. Oh and Church (immortal cat!). Maybe that Thomas guy. Anyways...I own nothing! :)**

**JemPOV**

"Why do we have to pick up this potion?" Couldn't someone else have gotten it or the warlock could magic it or something?" Complained Will. He was sitting with his arms crossed over his toned chest-a showing of stubbornneess and defiance...or pouting. Depends how you word it.

I sighed. "Because the adult Shadowhunters have many things that need to be done and we were available to go." Will didn't change his position, so I sighed again. "Relax, Will, it's only going to take us a few minutes."

"Ugh! This just seems like some sort of setup-a trap! Why would both of us have to go together? It makes no sense."

"Actually, it does." I contradicted him, "I'm considered too weak and unstable to go by myself and you are too irritating to keep around."

Will continued to sulk, but he didn't deny the observation. The clattering and rocking of the carriage was giving me a headache and my joints were getting stiff. That, combined with the fact that I hadn't taken any of the drug today, made me very uncomfortable and pained. Thankfully, Will was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. He's reprimand me for not taking any, but I don't need it. I took some yesterday.

I looked once again over at will. The moonlight streaming through the windows outlined his features and made his dark hair seem black as night. He was very striking and I had once thought that I was attracted to him, but it was just admiration of his beauty. I had never really been in love with someone until Tessa had come along. I've never wanted anyone to notice me before, until Tessa. But, she only had eyes for Will. I looked away from him.

The carriage rolling to a stop interruped the silence. I waited for the grating sound of gravel on wheel to cease before I made my way out. I grabbed my cane off the seat before crunching up to the steps. I didn't have to look to know that Will was behind me.

There were elegant gardens on either side of the rock path. I looked up at the large residence looming over us. It really was a beautiful place. The house was huge and old. I could tell that it must be expensive to hold.

We trudged up to the wooden door and pulled on the knocker. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, an irritated-looking butler opened the door. With a grunt, he proceeded to lead us down through twisting passagways, deeper into the house. I knew that Will was preocupied by memorizing the route-for future reference-but, I was concentrating on the lovely paintings, tapestries, and artwork in every hall.

Finally we arrived at another door; this one was stained a dark red. The butler gestured for us to stay where we were, then he opened the door and walked in a few steps. "Master Bane, two Nephilim request something from you." There was something in the mundane's voice that didn't match the words he said; this butler had no respect for the warlock he was addressing. He spoke almost spitefully toward his superior.

I heard Magnus Bane sigh from the other side of the door. "Very well. Allow them in, Archer." The footman-a servant of Camille's, I assumed-stepped back and opened the door wide. With a slight nod of his head, he slinked away, forcing us to enter the room without introduction. Not that I, or Will, needed any guidance from a mundane.

We made our way into the parlor. It was decorated in reds and pinks with furniture that looked to have been imported from China.

Magnus Bane sat in one of the lush armchairs by the fireplace. He looked up with a slightly dissinterested gaze. His eyebrows arched. "Well, well, who have we here?" The warlock uncrossed his legs and stood, clasping his long-fingered hands behind his back. "William Herondale and James Carstairs. To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

Magnus Bane held himself as if he were as important and respected as his lover, although he knew that he was not. I admired him for that. I also noticed that he had a foreign look about him. He was also striking, but not in the way Will was. Bane was...mysterious. And attractive, I would not argue that.

Will stepped in front of me and spoke in a tone that suggested he was in charge. "Charlotte sent us to retrieve a potion for Tessa."

"And why would they send you for such a job?" Magnus' almost-bored tone to his voice, I noticed, took the upper hand over Will's agressive one. Will noticed this, too.

"It's none of your business, warlock." Will sneered and I stepped forward, putting a hand on his arm.

"Will." I hissed. "This man is a powerful ally, not an enemy-so stop making one of him!"

Magnus seemed amused by our exchange. Suddenly there was a flare of light and a burst of aches. A slightly-greyed piece of parchment flew out of the fireplace and the warlock snatched it out of the air. Will and I watched as he read it, watched as his expression turned from aloof to hurt...no-hearbroken. The expression was fleeting, but I saw it as it flashed across his delicate features-then, his mask of indifference was back.

Magnus placed the note on the desk, then walked to a drawer and, sliding it out, pulled a bottle filled with a cream-colored liquid. "here is your potion." He said curtly as he held it toward us. Wiss crossed the room and took the offered containter from his hand...then unexpectadly reached out and snatched the fire-message from the desk. Magnus tried to grab if back. "That is personal. Of no business of yours!"

Wil smugly handed the note back to Bane, then scoffed. "Absolutely nobody wants you around, do they?" Will said cruelly. I saw a wince pass across Magnus' faceto be replaced by anger. He crumpled up the fire message and threw it to the floor at Will's feet.

"You Shadowhunters think that you can do whatever you want. Well, this is my house and you will do what I say!"

Will gestured to the note on the ground near him. "Not your house anymore is it?"

"Get out of here!" Magnus shouted and Will casually walked toward the door. He looked back when I didn't follow and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

I looked back at Magnus, who had sunk in a chair and proceeded to ignore us as if we had already exited the room. I turned back to my parabatai. "You go on ahead and get that potion to Tessa. I'll walk home tonight."

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and Will returned it with a short nod of his own. "See you later, then." I was glad that he didn't ask any questions. I guess he was returning the favor of me never asking of his past. Sometimes it's best not to pry. Besides, I wasn't sure why I was staying, myself. And I really did not want to walk back, especially in my...condition. But, looking back to the warlock, I felt a need to make things right. Will put people down-it was his nature-and I thought it my job to pick them back up again.

I heard the smooth click of the door as Will departed. Magnus didn't acknowledge my presence, just continued to rub his temples with his eyes closed. I bent down and picked up the crumpled letter that Will had read.

_Magnus,_  
_I am sorry, but I do not think that we should see each other romantically, anymore. I am already a wanted woman for many reasons-that is why I am in hiding, and therefore cannot say this to you, face-to-face-and dating a warlock like yourself would no longer be beneficial to my reputation. You can have anything you want from the house, but please by gone before I return._  
_Sincerily,_  
_Camille._

I looked up to find Magnus' strange feline eyes staring at me. "Why did you stay here?" He asked me. I could hear the crunch of gravel through the open window as Will left on the carriage. Magnus' eyes never left my own.

I held the note out to him. "I'm sorry." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

He didn't take it. "Your friend did not seem to feel the same way."

"Will didn't mean what he said."

Magnus raised his angular brows again. "Oh, really?"

I nodded. "He was just angry because he was forced to run an errand like a useless servant. He takes out his anger on the people around him."

It was the warlock's turn to nod. "Seems like the type." There was a long pause in which Magnus let out a heavy sigh. He looked away. "And he was right, too." I frowned as he elaborated, speaking to the rug. "No one wants me around, it's true. I've accepted it, but I can't stop it from hurting when people leave me."

I felt a sudden glash of empathy for the warlock. I took a step forward when the world started to spin unaturally and I felt myself collapse, heard my cane clatter to the floor, saw Magnus' fancy boots as he approached me. I was racked with violent coughs and blood spattered on the red carpet, staining it a darker shade. Through the haze of pain, I felt Magnus' gentle and firm hands on my back and his soothing voice. It was the last thing that I heard when everything went black...

**Tell me what you think!**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive reviews! :) I really appreciate you guys. Haha I have no idea why Tessa needed a potion in the middle of the night, but she just DOES. :P Okay here is the next chapter. There will bejdeffinately two more chaps after this and then I'm not sure where I will go with this, so yeah. Don't give up on me, though! Enjoy!**

**MagnusPOV**

I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to show such weakness in front of two Nephilim like that. Stupid Shadowhunters. I heard the door swing shut but, when I looked up, instread of finding an empty room, I found the blonde Shadowhunter was still standing in the middle of the carpet.

"Why did you stay here?" I asked.

He didn't answer, but gestured to the note in his hands. Great. Now everyone knew about my rejection. Next, Archer will come in and read it, then spit in my face and kick me out, because he wouldn't have to serve me anymore. He must not find out until I'm gone. I was too busy in my musing that I didn't realize that the boy was speaking. "I'm sorry." He was apoligizing. And all he did was stand in the background.

"Your friend did not seem to feel the same way."

"Will didn't mean what he said." The boy stated. Oh, I'm pretty sure he did. James wasn't really answering my question, but at least I knew where his heart was at. He was the sensitive one, while that Herondale was the arrogant and very irritating one. Will Herondale was very nice to look at-dark har and blue eyes are my favorite combination-but he wasn't really a pleasure to be around or talk to. His parabatai, on the other hand, I was finding easy to have around.

And, James Carstairs wasn't too hard on the eyes, either, although his pretty features seemed a little...washed out. I found it endearing that, even after all this boy's been through, he still made an immense effort to be kind to others. Me, being part demon, getting his sympathy showed that he was quite pure at heart. Especially after all he and his family suffered at the hands of a demon.

"Oh, really?" I was finding it hard to stay on the subject of the Herondale boy-I wanted to know a little more about this one in front of me.

James nodded, and I was surprised to see that he calmly and easily held eye-contact with me; not many people are comfortable with my gaze on them. Another point in the favor of Carstairs. This was one strange Shadowhunter. "He was just angry because he was forced to do an errand like a useless servant. He takes out his angeron the people around him."

"He seems like the type." I agreed. Then, something switched in the conversation, in my head. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt comfortable enought to open up to this Nephilim and I let him know what had been eating at me inside since Herondale had said those words. "And he was right, too.. No one wants me around, it's true." My parents, all the lovers I've had. "I've accepted it, but I can't stop it from hurting when people leave me."

He looked sad. More than that; he looked like he was about to pass out. The boy tried to step forward, but ended up collapsing on the parlor rug. I rushed to his side. He started to violently hack his lungs out. Oh shit. I've been around long enough and heard many rumors and stories about this boy to know what was happening.

James continued to convulse as I sorted out my thoughts. Usually, I would consider myself quite level-headed in situations, but right now I was frantically trying to come up with a plan. I did not think that my day would be so awful. Then, suddenly, he pitched forward, unconscious. Even in his incoherent state, the result of the withdrawl continued to rack his slim form. I left his side and rushed out of the room, running into my study where I kept all my supplies. I searched frantically through the drawers. I knew I had some! Oh this was one lucky boy that this had happened to him in my presence, in my house...well, not my house, but that's beside the point!

Keeping a strong hold on the container-it wouldn't be very good for either of us if I spilled it our onto the floor-as I ran back to the parlor. Again, I knelt by his side and took some of the drug to administer. Almost immediately, the boy started to recover. His convulsions stopped and his breathing passages opened. I closed the box which contained the drug and sighed in relief. Yes, this was a very lucky boy.

Or was he? Well, not really. Poor thing, having to deal with this weakness for his painfully short life. And, being a Shadowhunter must make it extra hard. I gazed at his pale face which was now smooth and serene instead of scrunched up in pain. Bending over, I gently slid my arms under him and lifted him up. I kicked open the parlor door, then made my way to the spare room. I passed Archer in the hall, but he did nothing exept give me a strange look. What a useless mundane.

Reaching the doorway to the spare room, I used magic to open it and stepped inside. This room was usually used for Camille's vampire friends to stay. It had thick curtains which let no light from outside to filter through. The room was decorated in a sea of blacks and reds. Personally, I found it a little depressing, but Camille appreciated it.

I gently lay the unconscious boy onto the sil sheets, then tenderly pushed back his fair hair. The moonlight streaming in through the open curtains made his features look more pale than usual.

On impulse, I remembered to get a few items that I had left in the parlor. With a snap of my fingers, the box with the demon drug and James' cane appeared on the bed beside the sleeping boy. Why I hadn't done that to retrieve the drug when the boy was critical, I don't know. Caught up in the panic of the moment, I guess.

My mind wandered and I was deep in thought-or Camille and our seperation, of James Carstair, of what I was going to do next and where I was going to go-when the boy started to stir and his silver eyes fluttered open.

**Author's Second Note: Do any of you guys know how the heck Jem takes his drug? Does he eat it? Drink it? Put it in his blood stream, what? I have no clue, so I just said the word 'administer'. Haha. If any of you know, please inform me! What did you think? Tell me, my pretties. I have to know these things to continue!**  
**Oh and I am very dissapointed in this title. What could I call it? Does anyone have any suggestions?**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**

**P.S. Oh did anyone watch Glee last night? OMGGG Karofski/Kurt kiss! :O x'D Laughed my face off for a whole hour!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey hey. Here is the third chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed! :) Enjoy.**

**JemPOV**

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on a bed in a dark room. I gasped, then saw a whisper of movements and a flash of light. Cat eyes-reflected in the moonlight streaming in through the window. Magnus Bane.

I then realized what had happened. I repremanded myself silently. I should have taken some of the drug this morning, but I didn't and now here I was. I felt better, but I hadn't been given enough of it and I was still a little weak and pained.

"Thank you." I said to the feline eyes shining in the dark.

Magnus came into the faint ray of moonlight and I could see his elegant features. He smiled a slightly sad smile and said, "You're welcome, James."

"Call me Jem."

He gave a nod and tasted the sound of it, "Jem."

I looked over to the box. It was similar to the one I had at the Institute. From the partly opened lid, I could see the faint glimmer of the silver substance. "Why do you have it?"

Magnus shrugged his thin shoulders. "I have many strange potions and substances; you never know what's going to happen." He winked at me. "Lucky for you."

"Yes." I couldn't conceal a slight wince as I moved. I saw Magnus notice.

"Do you need some more of it?" He asked, gesturing to the box sitting beside my cane.

I shook my head, but he didn't buy it. "Yes, you do."

I grimaced as he picked up the container. "I hate it!" My control shattered. Magnus just raised his eyebrows, set the box down and patiently waited for me to speak my mind. I didn't have to tell him, but it was so tempting to just talk to someone and get it off my chest. Someone who wouldn't judge or treat me like I'm fragile. And, I had already shouted in his face, so I might as well explain myself. "I'm an addict." The word tasted sour on my tongue. "One of the people that I was desgusted by as a child. One of the weak men who can't live without this...poison. There's no way out!"

Magnus' expression softened and he put a hand on my shoulder. "Jem, you may be an addict, I'm not going to contradict you on that, but you're definately not weak. You're the farthest thing from it." He looked so sincere and I was surprised by how conforted his words made me feel.

Magnus sighed, his gaze not leaving mine. "We're not so different, you and I." He said after a while. "Both from...far away. Driven from our homes because of demons. Both seeking acceptance...both never really finding it." He frowned slightly and lines appeared on his flawless face. "Both...lonely."

He looked so sad. The last time I had seen Magnus Bane was when Tessa was in the form of Camille. I had watched through the window, waiting for Will's signal. Magnus had seemed so lighthearted, like sadness in the world could not touch him. I realized now that that was a mask. He did feel the world's sadness, he just didn't let it show.

Suddenly I was overcome with an emotion that I had only felt once before. It had been lurking beneath the surface and seeing Magnus like this made it come forht: a burning desire to make Magnus happy, to make him smile, to bring him comfort. I had only felt this feeling when I had gotten to know Tessa. I was in love with Magnus Bane. My heart overrided my head-which was asking me what the hell I was doing-and I leaned forward until I was a centimetre away from his beautiful face. The bed creaked slightly as I moved and the warlock looked up into my eyes. "Wha-" I didn't let him finish. Cupping his face gently, I cut him off from speaking by pressing my mouth to his.

I felt Magnus gasp the moment our lips touched, but after a few seconds of shock, he started to kiss me back. It was as if we were meant for each-other. Our lips moved in perfect sincronization. I had never kissed anyone before, not like this. It seemed crazy, but I felt a spark. His hands were in my hair and I could feel his shoulder-length hair tickle my wrist. I needed time to breathe, but I didn't want to stop. We parted our lips for a few seconds, just enough for me to take a few breathes, but I kissed him again before he could say anything. I wanted more.

I was about to deepen the kiss when I realized what I was doing. I pulled back with a gasp of my own. We were both searching for breath. "I'm sorry." I blurted out. "I should't have done that." I shook my head angrily. "Camille just broke up with you just minutes ago. I just came out of nowhere and attacked you. I'm sorry." I was so caught up in scolding myself that I almost didn't hear his near-whisper.

"I didn't mind." Neither did I, but that didn't make it alright for me to have taken advantage of him like that. He saved my life and I repay the man-who had just gotten his heart broken, by the way-by kissing him in a surprise attack. But, it had felt so good, kissing Magnus. I shook my head again. I needed to leave and sort out my thoughts.

"I have to go." I said. Then, grabbing my cane, I fled the room, leaving a very flustered and confused warlock behind.

**Author's Second Note: Okay that was a bit shorter than the rest. Please tell me what you think? I don't have anything more written and reviews=motivation. So, if you don't review, I won't write. :)**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who gave suggestions to me! Thank you for saving this story from certain death-we have revived it! ...I hope. I'm gonna due an angsty chapter of their thoughts of The Kiss and then get more into their relationship. Okay I will stop blathering now and get on with it. :) Enjoy.**

**MagnusPOV**

I sunk into my leather chair with a sigh and rubbed my eyes. It had been almost a week since James and William had visited my place. Almost a week since I had been unexpectedly kissed by Jem as he recovered from his withdrawl. I hadn't spoken with anyone for that week. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to care about anybody else's.

Camille's rejection had hurt me more than I would admit. I blamed myself for letting myself grow so attatched to her, for falling in love with her. I knew that she didn't really care about me, but I had found myself enjoying the time spent with her and the attention we drew to ourselves. I was proud to have her on my arm. But then she sent me that letter. She stated that our relationship would "no longer be benificial to her reputation". It hurt mostly because I had convinced myself that what we had maybe could be real. I was wrong. She never felt that way about me.

I got up off the chair with a groan and walked over to the window. Leaning against the pane, I took in the beautiful gardens and lush decor of the manor. It would be a shame to leave this place, as well. I had also grown attatched to this wonderful house. I guess I deserve this rude awakening for letting myself get comfortable like this. All my bags were packed and I would be leaving within the week. I had no idea where I would go, however.

Needless to say, this week had been stressful. Not only thinking about Camille, but also about James Carstairs. His golden innocence and compassionate soul had drawn me to him, and now I couldn't get him out of my head. The kiss had been short and unexpected, but glorious. And I longed for his touch again. No matter how much I repremanded myself for this behavior, I couldn't stop thinking about this fragile, yet strong, boy. I was going to have to confront him and rid myself of the trauma. And then I had to leave this place; all of this thinking was giving me a migrane.

I walked over to the polished wooden desk and produced a small piece of paper. I wrote on it a few words and then muttered a spell and watched as the fire dissolved it into ashes.

**JemPOV**

It had been a week since mine and Will's visit to Magnus Bane's borrowed manor. For the whole week, I had repremanded myself. Magnus didn't deserve what I had done. He didn't deserve for me to have stolen a kiss and then run off into the night, not contacting him for a whole week. I wondered if he had already left the manor because of Camille's wishes. I wondered if he thought about me as much as I thought about him.

Think about him is all I have done for the past week. Everyone noticed how I have been distancing myself, even Will, but no one asks. In a way, I wish that they would pry so that I could gain answers from myself. On the other hand, I'm glad that they don't ask.

Even Tessa's soft beauty doesn't draw me anymore. Whenever I close my eyes I only see reflected cat's eyes in the dark. It wasn't only the attraction to him that made him so alluring to me. It was also how I had felt being around him, talking to him. He wasn't a judging person, Magnus Bane, and I felt like I didn't have to hide. It seemed like he already knew about my secrets, just the way he looked at me. And what he felt wasn't pity, it was empathy.

I needed to confront him about how I felt, but how could I know that he was even in London, still? The answer to that question came in the form of a slightly-charred piece of paper appearing in a flash of flame. Turning it over, it read: _We need to talk. Meet me in the manor at sunset. -Magnus_.

**Author's Second Note: xD That was awful. Sorry about my awfullness. I'll try to make my next chapter better. Review please! Reviews feed Chairman Meow. And you know how hungry he can get. ;P nomnomkitty.**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And, even if you didn't review, thank you for reading! :) On with the story. This chapter is going to be entirely in Jem's POV.**

**JemPOV**

I was completely nervous. The hours until sunset seemed like days because of all the stressing that I was doing. What did he want to talk about? Was he furious with me? Or did he reciprocate my feelings? Did he even know what my feelings were? And, why was he still living at the manor?

Will could tell that I was not in a mood for his sarcastic personality and left me alone. Tessa tried to talk to me about what was going on, but I didn't think that I would be able to tell her about Magnus and me. Was there even such a thing? So, Tessa left me alone, too, and I sat by myself waiting for the sunset.

I played my violin as I waited. Playing also helped me clear my thoughts. I knew that I felt something with Magnus Bane-a connection. But I don't know whether I'd be able to act on that. Would I have the strength to truly be with him, or would I run away from my feelings? I didn't even know what he wanted to talk about. Did he want to be with me, also? Or was he going to tell me to leave him alone, that what happened last week was just a mistake?

I set my violin in its case and glanced out the window for the upteenth time. The sky was tinted with pinks and purples like someone had spilled very diluted paint on an orange canvas. Sunset.

Picking up my cane, I made my way out of my bedroom. "I'm going for a walk." I said softly to Tessa as she passed me in one of the endless halls of the Institute, asking where I planned to go. I left her inquiries and protests behind as I walked through another set of doors into another passage.

Exiting the Institute, I was hit with a pleasantly warm breeze to my face. The walk to the manor was both relaxing and nerve-racking. It cleared my head and also brought forth one thought into clearity: I did not want to lose Magnus Bane to my own cowardice.

I was once again blown away by the sheer size and style of the building. I walked up the gravel path and knocked on the door three times and waited. After waiting for a week for a sign from the warlock and then waiting hours for sunset, the few minutes that it took Magnus to open the door was relieving.

When the elaboratly styled door swung on its hinges and the warlock opened the door, the words that I planned to say were taken right out of my mouth. Magnus leaned casually against the doorframe and gazed calmly at me with his alluring and strange eyes. "Hi." Was what came out of my mouth.

"Hello." He said smoothly. "Come in." He swept his arm out in a wide gesture and stepped to the side. I brushed past him lightly and into the foyer. He beckoned me to one of the adjoining rooms, which he proceeded to walk into. I followed.

He leaned against the desk and once again fixed me with his level gaze. "So..." He started, then waited. He clearly wanted me to talk.

"Um, why are you still living here?" I asked, then added quickly, "No offence."

He shrugged elegantly. "None taken. And I'm actually all packed to go."

"Where are you leaving for?"

Another shrug and his mouth turned up a little on one side. "Who knows. I've always wanted to visit Canada."

I gasped. "Canada?"

"Yes. I've never been there before. Sounds intruiging." He straightened from his position in front of the desk. He dusted off his blazer and slowly walked towards me. "But, there was something that I had to take care of first."

I found myself a little breathless as he got closer. "What was that?"

I felt my back hit the wall. He was only about a meter away from me now. He was close enough to me so that I felt his nearness like an animal, but he was also allowing me space to think. His hight and power was imposing. He then answered my question with one of his own. "Do you regret what happened a week ago?"

"You mean kissing you?" He nodded. I looked up into his cat eyes and whispered, "No. Not at all."

He stayed standing where he was. "Then why did you run away?" I couldn't detect any hurt in his voice, only curiosity.

"I felt bad...guilty for doing that to you unexpectedly. Also, I wasn't sure why I did it, either. I just...acted."

He gave a low chuckle. "Well don't feel bad, Shadowhunter. It wasn't that unpleasant of an experience." After smirking a moment, his eyes grew serious again and he asked another question. "And do you regret running away?"

I looked down at the lush carpet and thought about the question. "Yes, actually." I decided, once again looking up to meet his eyes. "I regret it because I don't think that it was fair to you."

"Fair to me?" He exclaimed. "Listen to you! Why do you care about what I feel so much?"

"Magnus, you're all that I've thought about for the past week. I...really care about you. And I care about how you feel because you deserve to be cared about. You don't deserve to be discarded like some toy that's worn out it's worth." He stared at me with his mouth parted slightly. I wondered if anyone had said those things to him before.

"What do you know about what I deserve, Jem Carstairs?" He asked softly, shaking his head. "I don't deserve your care or your thoughts. You don't know me."

This time it was me who walked forward. He, like I had before, retreited slowly as I gained ground across the room, matching my pace. Soon his back hit the table that he had been leaning on. Still, I pressed forward. I walked up to him until we were only centimeters apart and gently touched my hand to his face. "No, I don't know you, Magnus Bane." I agreed. "But I'd like to get to know you, if you'll have me."

He stared into my eyes for a moment. Then, he gave his reply in the form of a passionate kiss.

**Author's Second Note: Okay wow. I had no idea what I was going to do with this chapter and so I just sat down and wrote. I think it went a little fast, but whatever. It's weird what your imagination thinks up, eh? :P Did you like my craziness? Review!**

**Oh and, by the way, if you have any suggestions as to where I should go from here, please review or PM me and tell me your thoughts. I need some inspiration for the plot because I'm not sure what to do with them now that they've confronted each-other! :S**

**Take care.**  
**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
